Why Do You Smile So Much?
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Oneshot.  Lucas falls for Toon Link, one of the late newcomers.  Ness wants to help out even though he's not the best kind of person to get advice from.  Toon Link x Lucas, hinted Ness x Nana, yaoi, boyxboy.


**Lol, the Toon Link x Lucas in 'Caged Bird' kinda inspired this. It'll be fluffy hopefully since I type author notes before and after I type the story, so when you read the first author note, I have no idea how this'll turn out. Well, enjoy!**

**XXXX**

At first, Lucas thought that he had liked Ness. But when a newcomer arrived a bit late, all of his thoughts were proven wrong. Just like him, this boy was about 12 years old and had blond hair, though, Lucas' hair was a bit more groomed while his was messy and strewn about, most of it held down by a long hat kind of like how Ness always wore a baseball cap.

The thing that amused Lucas about newcomers were some of their reactions to their surroundings and this boy was no different. He was absolutely mesmerized by his surroundings. It was funny how some of the newcomer's worlds hadn't caught up with modern technology. When that Pit guy arrived, he was completly blown away by a simple apple. But from what Lucas had heard, the angel like boy didn't even need to eat up in his home, so food was unnecessary. Where did he live? The sky. Wow. That was expected and somehow unexpected.

This newcomer though, wasn't fazed by an apple, which was a relief. The things he gawked at were the computors, the televisions and such. A few hours into his stay and Ness had managed to get 'Toon Link' hooked on the television and the Wii. Though, 'Toon Link' didn't really understand how swinging a skinny white rectangle made things happen on the television screen. Ness tried explaining, but only confused himself in the process.

The only newcomer that seemed underwhelmed by the technology was a tall guy named Snake. He looked around and immediatly questioned the lack of this and that only to be silenced by Master Hand in the most nonviolent way the glove could come up with.

Well, back to this 'Toon Link' kid. He understood the old GameCube better than the Wii and even preferred it over the, as quoted by Ness, 'White Box of Magical Wonders'. That was pretty strange. The GameCube was pretty old if you asked Lucas. But Lucas could understand. Someone like Toon Link would prefer jamming at buttons than flailing a white rectangle around aimlessly.

When Lucas took a closer look, he was shocked to find that Toon Link and Link looked slightly similar, hence the name _Toon Link_. He was about Lucas' height, probably an inch or two taller. But despite his age, he had the pleading eyes of a five year old. When he begged, he won, end of story. Though, he only used them against Link and Zelda since they were the only ones he communicated with other than Ness and the Ice Climbers. Lucas was rather bummed when Toon Link only gave him a small wave and turned his attention to Ness, Nana and Popo. Was there something wrong with him?

Nana flirted with Toon Link, which bothered Lucas some, but he ignored the feeling. Toon Link and Popo both took joy in the idea of pranking Ganondorf with water balloons, rubber bands and a permanent marker. Lucas almost joined in with the two until he figured out who they were pranking. He immediatly declined the offer. Lucas wondered, why didn't Toon Link talk? He could laugh and yell like everybody else, but why didn't he talk? Was he too embarassed to speak? Lucas went to ask Link.

"He can understand us, yet he doesn't posses the ability to form words," Link answered hesitantly as if he were speaking behind somebody's back when he knew that he shouldn't, what was what he was practically doing. Zelda smaked Link upside the head and shooed Lucas away so that she could scold Link in peace.

Unable to learn how to talk? That was some insane stuff there. Lucas spotted Toon Link and Popo bolting down the hallway, both laughing hystarically as Ganondorf charged at them like an enraged boar with a rubber band stuck on his drenched face and 'I love Link' and 'OMG a double rainbow!' scribbled all over his forehead in permanent marker. Lucas wasn't quick to act though and ended up having Toon Link smash into him, since he was too busy taunting Ganondorf to notice Lucas standing in the hallway. Popo tripped over the two and face planted into the wall comically.

"I-I apologize, I was in the way," Lucas stuttered. Never mind, Toon Link was probably three inches _shorter_ than he was. Toon Link was also drenched in water for some reason, probably more than Ganondorf was. He and Popo must've gotten into a water fight on the way. Lucas waited for Toon Link to push himself off of his body and sat up once he did so. "S-sorry," Lucas apologized once more, a light blush spreading across his face. The other blond smiled and waved it off with a small laugh as if it didn't bother him at all. It probably didn't.

"Toon Link! Why didya have to make me trip? Ganondorf's coming!" Popo wailed as he sprung up with a bloody nose from the impact with the wall. Toon Link looked over his shoulder to see Ganondorf making his way towards the two, stream practically coming out of his nostrils as he ran at them with the ferocity of an angry bull. The next thing Lucas knew, Toon Link was gone. He sighed. Maybe he should talk to Ness.

XXXX

"Why do you ask?" Ness questioned, eyes glued on the television screen as he hacked away at Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Link, using the Triforce Slash. Ness played as practically every character. Master Hand promised them that he'd give everyone a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl once everyone arrived. The last Smasher to arrive was a pink ball that looking like Kirby, yet was more femenine if that was possible. It went by the name of Jigglypuff. It arrived an hour after Toon Link had. So when Ness got his first hands-on experiance of Brawl, he practically had a spazz attack from how awesome it was and how different it was from Melee. Lucas would have to try that someday.

"Well..." Lucas trailed off, averting his eyes to his hands. Lucas had done very well with socializing with all of the Smashers to know who he'd want to hang with and who he'd want to avoid, but was still shy all together. Ness paused the game and looked over his shoulder with a sly smirk displaying on his features.

"Do you like him?" Ness asked, one eyebrow cocked to add to Ness' cocky expression. Lucas' face went red as he failed miserably at fighting an oncoming blush. Lucas took a few seconds to respond with a small nod. Ness jokingly cupped a hand over his ear and said 'what? I can't hear you'. Lucas didn't like it when Ness joked around and forced him to say something he didn't want to say.

"Yes, I do," Came Lucas' quiet reply. Aparently, it wasn't loud enough for Ness, for the baseball cap wearing boy repeated what he said, only a bit more louder to put more emphasis into it. Lucas sighed mentally to not be rude. "Yes, I like him," Lucas said a bit louder. Lucky for him, Ness decided to cut him some slack and let his hand fall back to the Wii remote.

"Then why don't you go talk with him?" Ness suggested, his sly expression never leaving his face. Lucas bit his lip lightly. He wanted to protest, but he won't get anywhere if he just sat there and did nothing about it. Talking to the newcomer was probably the best thing to do. Though he couldn't help but protest.

"But we're both-"

"Come on Lucas, it's completly normal, you have no control over it. Besides, haven't you seen those other two newcomers? Who are they? Ike and Pit? They're hysterical whenever they're together!" Ness cut Lucas off. Lucas had to admit, if he liked Toon Link, he wouldn't be the only male to like another male. There was Marth and Roy. Ike and Pit. Fox and Wolf.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Lucas finally announced with the bravest smile he could muster despite his deep blush. Ness returned to his game without a second thought as Lucas left the room. First thing's first, he had to find Toon Link.

As Lucas made his way to find Toon Link, the thought of talking to him suddenly didn't sound very comfortable. Toon Link couldn't speak. This was going to be awkward. Maybe he could give Toon Link a writing pad so that-never mind, he heard Link say something about being unable to write as well. Lucas sighed, slowly trudging around the mansion half blindly, thinking to himself.

He finally found Toon Link, though it wasn't something that he wanted to see. Toon Link was with Nana. And they were hugging. Oh joy.

"Maybe I should just go back to liking Ness," Lucas muttered to himself in a defeated tone. He turned around and trudged off, dragging his feet the best he could to slow his pace even farther. Maybe Toon Link would notice him. But that never happened and that bummed Lucas out even more. Ness didn't sound so bad now. Hell, Toon Link had only been at the Smash Mansion for a mere seven hours and he was already finding a girlfriend. Kind of like how Ness was already playing like a pro at Brawl.

"I'm guessing Lucas wanted to talk to you by the way he was looking at you earlier. He's kinda shy you know," Nana spoke up once they parted. Toon Link cocked his head to the side cutely. Nana was happy to finally be taller than someone. Even if it were just by a mere half inch. Nana understood Toon Link's version of sign language since it was more obviouse. Though, when he was 'saying' names, he used normal sign language to spell them out. He had said that she was a nice girl and all, but they couldn't be girlfriend and boyfriend. They could be more like bother and sister since Nana reminded him of his sister Aryll for some reason.

"So? Will you go 'speak' with him?" Nana asked, smiling and placing her hands on her hips. Toon Link gave a sheepish smile and skampered off. Nana sighed. Toon Link was such a sweet boy. She would've liked it if he would've taken her as his girlfriend, but she accepted the fact that she was more of a sister figure to him. She would just have to keep searching.

Lucas opened the door to his, Ness' and Toon Link's room and trudged in, flopping down onto the closest bed. Hm. This one smelled fresh. Meh. Probably Toon Links.

"Well?" Ness questioned as he started up another match. He had his character coin on the 'random' square as well as the computor coins, so they could be anybody. It was his form of entertainment. Never know who you're going to brawl against. Lucas mumbled into the bed, just hoping that Ness would just shrug the topic off already and get to his game. "What was that?"

"He's with Nana," Lucas answered in the dejected tone he had used on his way to his room. The room went silent excluding the television as the sound effects from each Smasher's entry sounded. Lucas could identify any of them easily except for entries that sounded similar like Marth and Pit's. Lucas listened to each individual computer and Ness' entries.

_Caw! Caw! _The Ice Climbers.

_Urnkaurnkaurn. _Himself. **(A/N: Lol, I didn't know what to put for Lucas, it makes a wierd noise**.)

_Fwoosh! _Ness.

_Poof! Shing, shing! _Toon Link.

What a coincidence, it was all of the 'Kid Smashers', or so what many referred them to. Mostly Master Hand and Peach though. Lucas sat up and looked at their color schemes since he liked how Master Hand gave them alternative colors that matched the other outfits they had packed. Master Hand must be a creeper...Ness was currently Lucas. Oh joy again. The Lucas in the game was in the blue team outfit, Ness was in the pink cap and black shirt with the Mr. Saturn printed on the front, Toon Link was his regular color and the Ice Climbers were in the red team outfits.

"All right! It's all of us! We should have a real Brawl sooner or later!" Ness cheered, ready to maul his opponents as yours truely. Lucas sighed and rested his chin on his folded arms and watched Ness play expertly as himself, killing all opponents with his overpowered up smash like it was nobody's busines. the CPU's were also on level 9. Ness was just too good at this game. On the other hand, he could adapt to other characters pretty easily and make it look like a piece of cake. Ness would laugh evilly whenever he killed someone with the Home-Run Bat's home-run hit. The signature 'KREEEEEEN!' was music to his ears and very fun to listen to. Especially with the added sounds of the cheering crowd and the KO of an opponent with them either yelling as they dissapeared off in the background, or exploded off screen.

"PK...Starstorm!" Lucas looked up to see the Ness in the game calling down those huge comets, KOing every player. The way Ness yelled PK Starstorm just made shivers run down Lucas' spine. Lucas would normaly want to play with Ness, but he just wasn't up to it at the moment. Though, it was pretty funny when the Ice Climbers went ape shit on the Ness in the game once that was done. That was something the normal Ice Climbers would do alright.

A minute passed. The signature sound the Smash Ball made whenever it was hit made itself known. Then the, quoted by Ness, 'epic awesomeness of the Triforce Slash' signaled that the Toon Link in the game was hacking away at somebody.

"Hey! Don't kill Lucas!" Ness yelled jokingly as Lucas was shot off screen with the, also quoted by Ness, 'epic echo' Toon Link or Link made at the conclusion of the Triforce Slash. Lucas had to admit, the Triforce Slash was a pretty epic Final Smash. But it still didn't beat the loud 'boom' of Marth's Critical Hit when it smashed into you. Or the devastating 'crack' of Ike's Ragnell connecting with you or your opponents with his Great Aether. Or the screech of the Light Arrow sent from Zelda or Sheik.

Sighing, Lucas was just beggining to think that this match was displaying all of their feelings towards each other since the Ice Climbers tended to go for Ness the most while Ness fended them all off in a mocking way, making sure that they were all unable to reach him as he 'owned' with the overpowered PK Flash.

"Lucas you died!" Ness said in a voice that sounded like a child whinning about something with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "Hey, maybe before we brawl for real, we could get together and practice on the Wii a bit neh? Who knows? Maybe Toon Link'll be better with the GameCube controller," Ness suggested optimistically. Lucas could only grumble something under his breath at the mention of that name. "Hey Lucas, you ever played Wind Waker? Pretty awesome stuff there! Maybe you should borrow a copy from Link someday!" Ness just went on and on about video games until the door opened.

Toon Link smiled at the two and gave a small wave of the hand as his greeting. Lucas didn't return the greeting, but Ness enthusiastically did. Ness just talked Toon Link's ear off about video games until he finally got to the point that Toon Link wanted to give Brawl a go again. Ness handed him the GameCube controller, explaining the controls, making sure that he missed nothing.

Lucas wanted to talk with Toon Link, but only kept his mouth shut in respect. Maybe he would talk to Toon Link once he was done playing Brawl with Ness, which probably would last for hours on end.

And Lucas predicted correctly. They both played until dinner was called on the alarm clock. Toon Link jumped and looked around frantically for where the voice came from only to have Ness explain its origins with a chuckle. Toon Link scratched the back of his head in embarassment and smiled sheepishly. That boy always smiled. Did he not have any worries or sorrows at all? Didn't the fact that he could never learn how to speak a proper language bother him? Well, that was none of Lucas' business.

"Come on, steak's for dinner!" Ness chimed happily, eagerly jumping up and racing out the door, leaving only Toon Link and Lucas in the room. Toon Link gave Lucas an expectant look as he turned off the Wii and the television.

"I'm not gonna eat dinner, I'm not a big fan of steak," Lucas mumbled until it hit him. Toon Link didn't know where the dining hall was. "Oh, sorry," Lucas apologized and stood up. There it was again. He was smiling.

Lucas lead Toon Link to the dinning hall, slowly, though Toon Link didn't seem to mind at all. "Hey, uh...Toon Link," Toon Link. That name sounded wierd coming out of Lucas' mouth. Toon Link looked at Lucas, cocking his head cutely. Lucas suddenly forgot what he was going to ask the cartoon counterpart of Link.

"Come on Lucas!" Came Ness' over eager voice in the direction of the dinning hall. Lucas sighed and pointed towards Toon Link's destination, indicating that he could get there on his own from there. Toon Link smiled sencirely, shook his head and took Lucas' hand, taking the other blond with him. Lucas was shocked at this action. Wasn't Toon Link with Nana or something like that?

"Wha-?" Lucas began to question, but was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing light as a feather against his. It was a quick peck. Yet a shiver quaked his body. Toon Link smiled again once he pulled back. Lucas just didn't get it. why did he have to smile so much? Lucas was dragged into the dining hall once Toon Link figured that he wasn't going to move. He had to. He was going to miss dinner if he just waited for Lucas to snap out of it. And he didn't have the heart to leave him there standing in the middle of the hallway.

XXXX

Lucas couldn't get to sleep. The boy that had just given him a quick peck on the lips less than two hours ago was sleeping in the bed to the right of him. Ness was off with the Ice Climbers in the lobby playing Brawl with the other late night Smashers. Lucas had decided to go to bed early and Toon Link was obviously tired from his first day at the Smash Mansion. Brawls began tomorrow. Oh joy for the third time.

And the first one of the day would be Lucas VS Toon Link. Oh joy for the forth time. How could Lucas fight Toon Link? Especially after what had happened before dinner? How? Lucas huffed and turned to his side and ended up staring at Toon Link sleep in a curled up position; like a puppy. And like always, he was smiling. Lucas just didn't get it.

Lucas finally managed to get to sleep an hour later.

Lucas awoke to the sound of snickering to his left and warmth to his right. Lucas forced his eyelids out of the way of his sight and awoke to see Ness snickering at him with a digital camera in his hand. Lucas was about to ask Ness why he was snickering, but was beaten to the punch when he heard a small whimper right in his ear. Slowly, ever so slowly turning his head to the right, Lucas was met with the top of Toon Link's messy head of blond hair. Lucas sent a confused and frightened look at Ness who was trying so hard to keep himself from laughing 'til he died.

"Uh...how?" Lucas asked, slowly slipping away from Toon Link so that he could sit up. Ness clapped his own hand over his mouth to muffle the barely retrained laughter. Ness laughed as quietly as he could before he finally managed to calm himself.

"Told him to," Ness wheezed from the restraint. Lucas wanted to be mad, but he couldn't be mad at his best and first friend of the Smash Mansion. Lucas could only throw Ness a confused look. "What? He woke up when I got back and looked a little lonely," Ness defended himself, setting the camera on the nightstand. "Don't give me puppy dog eyes," Ness added. Lucas wanted to smile and thank Ness, but he was just too shocked to do so. "Hey, and both of you guys have a match in five minutes.

Oh joy...

So how would he be able to do this? He didn't know. Lucas just went with evading Toon Link's sloppy attacks. Lucas couldn't blame the other blond. He had just woke up. Lucas sighed mentally, he'd have to hit back sooner or later. He wanted to do so later, but sooner would get things over with quicker. They were at the Battlefield stage with only the Smash Ball. Lucas was glad that there was no Home-Run Bat. Even though the technology kept all of them safe from being seriously injured from the attacks, it didn't fully nulify the pain.

A flash. The Smash Ball has made its appearance. Lucas hesitated, but went for the Smash Ball none the less. He remembered his first time getting ahold of the Smash Ball. A blast of energy was surged into his body and he had to use it up quick. It was making him antsy and a little too energetic for his liking. Plus, all he could see was white and the outlines of objects, though it was all still crystal clear to tell what was an item, the stage or an oponent. Then there was the PK Starstorm. His mind went blank as he looked up to the sky and called down the brilliant comets from the heavens. What were other Final Smashes like? He would have to ask everyone.

Lucas was unaware that he had completly zoned out until an extremely bright flash of light was beamed into his eyes. Suddenly he couldn't move or see at all. Everything was a bright yellow. He panicked and struggled to break free as Toon Link sliced away at him with a slight hesitance in his movements. When the boy paused for the conclusion of the Triforce Slash, Lucas took the time to try to escape the Triforce's seal. But it was impossible. He was tightly and securely held in mid-air. He shielded his face when he saw what seemed like shards of glass flying in every possible direction and at incredible distances before another flash of light, this time red, signaling that he had been KO'd. Expected from a Final Smash like that.

XXXX

Toon Link was thrilled that he had won his first Brawl, but not as thrilled as he had thought he would've been since his first Brawl was against Lucas. Link and Zelda congratulated him. Toon Link smiled softly at them before turning his attention to Lucas who was being checked up by Dr. Mario for anything that looked like it should be treated for.

"You looked rather zoned out there," Dr. Mario remarked as he poked at Lucas' left arm. Lucas scratched the back of his head. Did Dr. Mario notice? Of course he did, besides, he _was_ a doctor.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." Lucas trailed off when he noticed Toon Link looking at him. The cartoon counterpart blushed and looked away, though not quick enough to make it look like he was actually avoiding the fact that he was watching. Lucas watched Zelda look down at him and noticed the blush, becoming worried. He hear her ask 'Are you sick?' 'Are you sure you're okay?' 'Maybe you should lay down' And so on...Toon Link smiled and shook his head.

Why? Why did Toon Link smile so much? Lucas finally remembered his question. Why _did_ Toon Link smile so much? Link didn't smile all that much. Only when he was around his friends, and even so, it wasn't as often as Toon Link did it. Lucas watched Zelda herd Toon Link off to his room to lay down and rest.

"Hey dude, what happened out there? You suddenly just stopped right in the middle of a match, and when a Smash ball was floating around in your face!" Ness questioned when he finaly managed to find Lucas. Lucas sighed. He wasn't one to zone out, he admitted it, that was probably why everyone was giving him worried glances wasn't it?

"I kinda just got distracted..." Lucas muttered, only to recieve a sly look from Ness. A smirk slowly stretched across Ness' face and Lucas was bracing himself for Ness' usual joking and such.

"Distracted eh?" Ness said in his 'I-know-more-than-you' voice. What did Ness mean by that? It took Lucas a moment to understand what Ness was referring to...

"Not like _that_!" Lucas squeaked, a blush spreading across his face at the thought of what Ness could possibly be thinking about at the moment. Lucas covered his face with his hands in embarassment. Zelda would probably think that he was sick too since he and Toon Link shared rooms. Then she'd separate them from Ness and the rest of the Smashers. Oh joy...Ness chuckled and pat Lucas on the back.

"It's normal my friend!" He said as if he knew everything in the world.

"No! Ness, I wasn't-"

"Nonsence!" Ness laughed and walked off to their room with Lucas in tow. Lucas tried his hardest to explain that he wasn't thinking what Ness probably was thinking. Ness obviously didn't believe Lucas' 'I was just thinking about my first time with the Smash Ball, honest!' even though it was evident in the blonds voice that he was speaking the truth and nothing but.

When the two reached their room, Ness entered with an overexagerated yawn, stretching his arms up and over his capped head. Toon Link noticed them, waved and smiled. Ness elbowed Lucas on the stomach with that sly look gleaming in his eyes, making Lucas nervous. Toon Link simply cocked his head and gave them a confused look. Oh joy, that was one thing Lucas didn't like about Toon Link. Every expression the boy had displayed so far was either cute or enfuriatingly cute.

"Well Toon, I'm just gonna leave you two alone and go hang with Nana and Popo," Ness announced, winked at Lucas and left. Lucas wanted to pout, but kept himself from preforming such a childish act. The door was shut and they were alone. Lucas walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, refusing to look at Toon Link after what Ness had somehow put into his head. How _did_ Ness know about this kind of stuff anyways? There was a shift in weight on Lucas' bed and Lucas hesitated to look up, but forced himself to do so. He came face to face with Toon Link's smiling expression and Lucas could only blush at the closeness.

"Um..." Lucas couldn't find any words. Was there something he wanted to ask Toon Link again? Toon Likn cocked his head to the side and waited for Lucas to say something since he couldn't start conversations himself. Lucas bit his lip and decided to simply tuck a strand of loose blond hair behind Toon Link's left ear. He didn't understand why, but when his finger made contact with the back of Toon Link's ear, the boy's eyes squeezed shut and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Lucas' neck. Had Lucas done something wrong? Did Toon Link have an injury behind his ear that Lucas wasn't aware of? He'd have to ask Zelda later. but at the moment, the toon counterpart of Link was shivering. Maybe the injury wasn't visible.

XXXX

"Zelda, does Toon Link have an injury behind his left ear?" Lucas asked the next morning. He had made sure to get up early so that he wouldn't have to deal with Toon Link following since it was probably a personal thing.

"No, why?" Zelda asked, sipping from her cup of tea casually.

"Well, he acted like I hurt him when I touched the back of his ear," Lucas mumbled, feeling rather bad that he could've hurt the cute boy. Zelda smiled and knowingly sipped her tea, letting the suspence get to the other blond kid. "Um...Zelda?"

"Lucas, Hylian ears are very sensitive to not only sound, but touch, especially on the back of the ear," Zelda explained, her smile widening in the slightest. Lucas stood there, dumbstruck. "You just didn't know," Zelda dded before taking another casual sip of her tea, Marth quietly joining her. Lucas wasn't aware of it, but his face was beggining to go red. "Lucas, go back to your room, it's far too early for even you to be up," Zelda smiled and shooed the shy blond away.

Lucas quietly closed his door. That was some useful information if he wanted to say that, but other than that, it was somehow rather embarassing. Well...maybe he could do it just a few times, just don't abuse it. Lucas didn't like being able to control someone, but maybe he could just do it for the heck of it...Anyways, he had to go to bed! It was four in the morning! Why did Zelda and Marth get up so early anyways? Yeah, Lucas was a morning person, but he didn't get up that early. Hm...Where was Ness?

Lucas awoke, again, with Toon Link cuddled up to him. But this time, Ness' obnoxious snickering didn't accompany them that morning. Was Ness already up? Nes wasn't there earlier that morning either...maybe he was with Nana. He said something about hanging out with the Ice Climbers. Maybe that was his exuse to be with Nana.

Lucas simply waited patiently for the boy cuddled up next to him to wake up and ended up waiting for a mere half minute. Toon Link looked up at him and smiled again. He sat up and pointed at Lucas.

"Me?" Lucas pointed an index finger at his own chest, feeling rather stumped on what Toon Link was trying to say. Toon Link lifted four fingers to indicate four 'o' clock..."Oh, sorry about that..." Lucas apologized and scratched the back of his head. Toon Link, like always, smiled and leaned on Lucas. Lucas had no idea what to do next. Lucas wasn't a very observant kid, but now that he thought about it, whevever Toon Link tucked a strand of hair behind one of his ears, he did avoid actually touching the back of his ear.

Lucas sighed and thought about where Ness could possibly be other than with Nana. After a few minutes of thinking, Lucas came up with nothing. Lucas just hoped that Ness wasn't arranging a Brawl for the five of them. He really wasn't up to it. Lucas absent mindedly brushed the tip of his fingers over the back of Toon Link's ear a few times. The other boy squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the bed sheets. Lucas didn't know he had done it until a small whimper escaped from Toon Link.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Lucas apologized, moving his hand away from the other blonds ear. Toon Link's face was red as he restrained another whimper. It only made him look cuter. Toon Link tightly hugged Lucas and like a dog, Lucas saw Toon Link's ears droop very slightly. Toon Link exposed the back of his ear as if asking for just a bit more, but Lucas just settled with giving the boy a kiss on the lips.

Toon Link's lips were amazingly soft. He remembered when Ness had kissed him. Ness had said that he had very soft lips. Maybe this was what it felt like to Ness? But let's get back to the current situation. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck and hugged him closer. The small whimpers that came from Toon Link made Lucas want to do what Ness had implanted in his brain, but refused to pull things too far.

When they parted, Toon Link smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Lucas' neck. They sat there for a moment until a knock sounded on the door. Lucas stood up and opened the door shyly, hoping that it wasn't Ness. Much to his unfortune, it was Ness. And he was wearing a large smile.

"I've arranged a match for the five of us," Ness announced enthusiastically. Ness peeked further into the room and saw a smiling, blushing Toon Link sitting on Lucas' bed. Ness' sly smirk from yesterday returned. "So..."

"Ness, we didn't do what you're thinking," Lucas defended he and Toon Link. Ness only could slowly nod and let that sly expression get more evident. It took Toon Link a little longer than Lucas to finaly understand what Ness was referring to. But when he did understand, his face went even more red and he looked away from Ness, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Heh, he's more shy than you Lucas! You've got competition!" Ness laughed and pat Lucas on the back like a supportive brother. "Come on you guys, our match is in half an hour anyways, we've gotta get ready," Ness announced and dragged the two out of their room, chattering on and on about how he'd beat them. Lucas wasn't paying attention though.

XXXX

Zelda watched the match from the crowd and cheered her fair share for Toon Link and Lucas, knowing well that they had a thing for each other. It was as obvious as daylight. Toon Link and Lucas avoided hitting each other and managed to team up on Ness. It was cute though. If one looked closely, they'd think that Lucas and Toon Link looked like they were dancing with their fancy foot work as they spun around the other to avoid a PK Freeze or a bomb. The Ice Climbers were having a hard time landing a hit on the two as well. Ness was getting frustrated and conversed with the Ice Climbers as they exchanged blows, forming a hopefully fool proof plan.

"Well Link, the Kid Smashers look like they can really pack a punch," Zelda remarked as Ness was KO'd by Nana and Popo. Link nodded and watched carefully. Ness and the Ice Climbers were talking about something...

Ness managed to grab Toon Link and toss him high into the sky. Lucas was standing right next to Ness, fending off the Ice Climbers. Acting quickly, Ness grabbed ahold on the collar of Lucas' shirt and threw him into the sky as quickly as possible. Lucas, upon instinct preformed his upper aerial attack as Toon Link preformed his down aerial, both preforming at the same time, at the perfect colliding distance.

They collided and shot off in opposite directions, KOing themselves.

Nana, Popo and Ness all high fived and whooped their small 'victory'. It had worked and they had another idea already in their minds. Lucas and Toon Link both returned on the hovering platforms with confused looks on their faces. All Lucas could think was: What just happened? Was that on purpose? Did Ness plan this? Or was it on accident?

Lucas ignored it and jumped down to continued the fight. After that collision, the two weren't really thinking straight and sometimes ended up hitting the other with a PK Thunder from Lucas or a painfully powerful up smash from Toon Link. It was Ness and the Ice Climbers' turns to be tricky and smart. Ness laughed so hard when Lucas accidentaly smacked Toon Link with the Home-Run Bat's home-run hit. Ness just loved the Home-Run Bat.

XXXX

Dr. Mario poked at Toon Link's left arm, inspecting a nasty bruise he had earned from Lucas smacking into him with a PK Thunder in an attempt to recover back to solid ground. The young boy winced as Dr. Mario applied pressure to it very slightly before uttering 'hm's' and 'I see's'.

"Well Toon, you're just fine, a little rest and you'll be as good as new," Dr. Mario announced before standing up straight. "A shower would be nice too," Dr. Mario muttered jokingly and Toon Link blushed a little in embarassment before scratching the back of his head and smiling at the kind doctor. "All right, you go do that while I check up on Lucas," Dr. Mario said and lead Toon Link out of the medical room.

When Lucas returned from his check up with Dr. Mario, he could hear the distant sound of the shower running in the bathroom. It was either Ness or Toon Link taking a shower. Lucas sighed and flopped onto his bed, downright exhausted. That was one rough match. The first thing he knew, he was flawlessly avoiding Toon Link and landing blows on Ness and the Ice Climbers. The next thing he knows, he rocketing off screen with Toon Link doing the same, only in the opposite direction. That could only mean that they had hit each other just at the right time with their aerial attacks or Ness or the Ice Climbers had hit them both. The earlier one sounded more legit since Ness and the Ice Climbers were nowhere near them.

"Man Ness, you're such the troublemaker," Lucas muttered to himself and shook his head. But he was glad that Ness was his friend. Toon Link emerged from the bathroom clad in only a small T-shirt and his tights. Lucas smiled at Toon Link and the other blond returned the gesture.

'Fun Brawl eh?' Toon Link's hands said for him. Lucas gave a curt nod and got off of bed. Lucas approached Toon Link and the shorted boy's smile widened. Toon Link looked up at Lucas, giving his infamous puppy-dog eyes for some reason unknown to Lucas. Toon Link jumped onto Lucas' bed, pulling Lucas onto it with him and hugged the taller boy, getting him a little wet. Lucas rolled onto his back and had Toon Link sitting on his stomach comfortably with a large smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey Toon Link?" Lucas asked. Toon Link cocked his head to the side, signaling that he was listening. "Why do you smile so much?" Lucas finally got that question out.

'Because it's in my nature,' Toon Link's hands answered for him. Lucas smiled himself and pulled Toon Link into another kiss, sending shivers down the shorter boy's spine. It was all bliss until Ness' obnoxious voice cut in.

"So, who's on top?"

XXXX

**Lol, I just love that question Ness asks in the end. It's also what I think I ended with in chapter 4 to 'Caged Bird'. Well, this took two days to type since I had to retype it when it went into 'Compatibility mode' which was completly bogus.**

**Well, if you're reviewing, please be kind, my self esteem isn't the best on earth. Well, peace out my friends!**


End file.
